Lounge chairs of the type intended for patios and around swimming pools are usually constructed to be adjustable in that the back can be raised and lowered to change the angle between the seating area and the back. Lounge chairs have a long dimension on which a person may sit (upright or partially reclined) and on which a person can lay stretched out in the prone position when the back is lowered into essentially the same plane as the seat. Lounge chairs have a short or lateral dimension with the back portion being adjustable up and down about an axis which is transverse to the longitudinal dimension. Insofar as I am aware, in existing lounge chairs, the back can be lowered only if the occupant gets up and manually manipulates the back to lower it. Since 80% of all existing lounge chairs operate the same way most people can raise the backrest by pulling the upper part of the backrest to a higher position. The only way to bring the backrest down is to get up off the chair and release the claw like catches by hand.
My invention enables the occupant, while remaining seated on the lounge chair, to lower the back by simply pulling or pushing on a lever or handle.